


【伉俪】不正经

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】不正经

-

 

朴珍荣放假了，这就意味着林在范可以每天亲亲抱抱搂小腰了。想想自从大半个月前朴大学生备战期末，向现实低头，住在了离学校近的同学家，每晚夜不归宿，林老板只能每日独守空闺，郁闷得都该把自己店里的酒喝空了。

 

绚烂的灯光，醉迷的氛围，林老板站在吧台后，笑眯眯地看着自己店里生意火爆的景象，明天朴珍荣就要回家了，林在范就差嘴里唱起咱们老百姓今个真高兴，高兴得就连面对工作时间谈恋爱的金有谦和bambam都能回以一个慈爱的微笑。调着酒的段宜恩看了眼要笑成朵菊花的林在范手一抖差点儿把一瓶子伏特加扔地上。

 

“嘿！别笑了，跟个傻子似的。”

 

“啧，你不懂，等你谈了恋爱我觉得你得比我还严重。”

 

“谁说不懂了，懂得要死。”

 

段宜恩暗自嘟囔着，目光落在了不远处卡座上的一个人，嘴边的小括弧好看得像是朝他笑得一样，心动得难以移开视线，忽明忽暗的灯光仍然挡不住那副好看的皮囊，反而在此环境下显得更为勾人。

 

段宜恩正专心地欣赏美人，目光一瞬不瞬地盯着那人，林在范不合时宜地拍拍他的肩，朝他扬了扬下巴，示意他有客人点酒，心气不顺地瞪了他一眼，林在范耸了耸肩，没办法，他调酒可没段宜恩好看。

 

两点的时候林在范心安理得地把钥匙给了段宜恩嘱咐他到点关店，他要早退，理由是明天要去学校接朴珍荣。

 

“再您的见吧王八羔子，被爱情支配的奴隶。”

 

“谢谢哦，单身狗。”

 

趁着段宜恩空不出手打他，林在范飞快出了吧台，开玩笑，段宜恩要真生气了那可了不得了。

 

 

转天，林在范到学校的时候朴珍荣还没考完最后一科。先前朴珍荣嘱咐过他来早了他要没出来就自己在学校转转。

林在范在G大里漫无目的地走着，路过的小姑娘难免会被林在范这种浑身上下痞里痞气，可实际看他眉眼间却温柔得能化出水来的人吸引。

 

朴珍荣也不例外，初次见到林在范是在他酒吧里，毕业了一伙人要去体验生活，选了家酒吧街上人气最高的一家。朴珍荣校内虽说是老师眼里的好学生，但本性不然，实际跟他交好的几个人都知道他最能来事儿。一来二去，酒过三巡，大家都喝嗨了。朴珍荣端着酒杯，眼神像狐狸一样来回找寻着刚刚一直感受到的一道赤裸的目光。

随即和吧台后那个眼眸狭长五官精致的男人对上了眼神，眼里的欲望朴珍荣一下子就懂了，因为在和他四目相对时，自己眼里迸射出的欲望，绝不比他少，这男人就是个引人犯罪的主。

 

盯着朴珍荣有一会儿了的林在范早就觉出这人并非面相那般温和，反而爱闹得很，一切发生得理所应当。

但当林在范得知朴珍荣那会儿刚毕业的时候，眼珠子都要瞪出来了，被朴珍荣一巴掌糊在眼睛上，

 

“别瞪我，成年了。”

 

朴珍荣确实成年了，甚至比他这个年龄段的人都成熟，要说具体体现在哪儿，林在范如实答到，“sex”。然后就被朴珍荣掐着脖子念叨了五分钟。

 

朴珍荣太成熟，林在范太幼稚，这就演变成了两人没事就会撸着袖子要吵一架。朴珍荣之前说要去同学家住，两人为此就吵了一架。然后为了朴珍荣考试两人一直也没见面，虽然有打电话和视频，但林在范真是向来怕朴珍荣生气，也不知道这回了家会不会赌气不让他进屋了。

 

回过神抬头就看见不远处朝自己走来的朴珍荣，斯斯文文地戴着一副金边眼镜，旁边同行和他说话的女生脸红了个透，脸上带着温和的笑，简单的T恤牛仔裤，俨然一副青春校园电视剧里学长的样子，如此这般，林在范却摸着下巴想今天晚上要不要让朴珍荣带着眼镜做，好像也挺刺激的。

 

朴珍荣和林在范对上眼神，不知道和旁边的女生说了什么，互道了再见便朝自己走来。刚走到林在范身边，朴珍荣就被摸了把小腰，

 

“嘶，学校里呢，注意点儿影响。”

 

话虽这么说，脸上却没有丝毫害羞的表情，反而侧着身挡住他，比他更大胆地捏了把他的鸡儿。

 

林在范心下懂了，宝贝儿不生气了，而且还很想他。握住他的手腕拉近自己，凑到他耳边，舌尖舔了下他的耳垂，朝他敏感的耳蜗呵着气说，“看把你憋的，这么迫不及待？”

 

朴珍荣推开他，“我可没在大庭广众下就硬。”

 

 

放假了，自然得先去见一波朋友，林在范开车带他去找段宜恩他们，两人在车上吻得热烈，几次欲要擦枪走火。

 

到饭店门口时，林在范解了安全带，勾着朴珍荣的下巴吻了个痛快，唇舌交缠，饱满的双唇被吻得红润泛着水光，朴珍荣靠着他肩平复着呼吸，声音有些沙哑地说，“晚上让你做个够。”

 

进包间前，在门口碰到从厕所回来的金有谦和bambam，朴珍荣盯着bambam有些红肿的双唇，挑了挑眉，“哟，没来个厕所play再回来？”

 

嘴上不把门得把金有谦说得脸红到耳根，bambam撇撇嘴勾着朴珍荣脖子拉进了包间，“哥你竟逗他。”

 

“这小子怎么还这么纯情？”

 

“难道不是你太流氓吗？？”

 

一顿饭下来林在范吃得心不在焉，小声抱怨着“跟着几个人有啥好聚的，什么时候聚不是聚……”

 

旁边的段宜恩听到一巴掌拍他背上，骂了句下半身思考的玩意儿。

 

“嘁…等你泡上店里那个常客，你可能会天天旷班。”

 

没十点就让林在范打发着各回各家，各打各炮去。朴珍荣喝得小脸通红，明明不太能喝又爱喝，但是林在范很少管，朴珍荣喝多了粘人，他为什么要拒绝。

 

回到家，抱着人放到床上，林在范放个东西的功夫回来看床上的人就要把自己脱个精光，白皙的皮肤因为酒精泛着粉红，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，睁开眼看见林在范就伸着胳膊求抱，

 

“老公抱抱……”

 

“操”

 

“来吧”

 

“……”

 

被压在床上进入的时候朴珍荣酒劲终于过去了点儿，双手被束缚到头上，月光打进来，勉强能看清林在范的眉眼，耳边是他粗重的喘息，对他来说听着就跟春药似的。

 

“清醒了？”

 

“嗯…啊……醒…醒了……”

 

“叫我”

 

“林在范…啊……” 后面被用力顶上敏感点上，说出口的话一下子变了调。

 

“老公…老公……”

 

“宝贝，放松。”

 

朴珍荣一手揽过林在范的脖子求吻，红润的双唇，迷离的眼神，带着潮红的脸颊，呼吸间带着酒气。

 

“啊啊…好深……啊唔……”

 

“宝贝儿，听听你自己多淫荡。嗯？”

 

朴珍荣的身体因为快感的刺激抖个不停，耳边是林在范的污言秽语，闻言，勾着嘴角一笑，媚眼如丝地看着他，染上情欲的嗓音多了几分沙哑，

 

“操我，快点儿…”

 

林在范将人拉起来抱进怀里，半拖半抱地拉到桌子边，让朴珍荣一条腿踩在椅子上，边走性器就顶到一次深处的敏感点。

 

林在范刚开始就不管不顾的冲撞让朴珍荣有些受不住，双手撑在桌子边才勉强站住，肉体撞击的声音带着水声。

 

“好大……老公…老公……快点儿…好痒后面…不够……”朴珍荣转过头看他，语气里满是勾引，这人向来不怕自己的话会引来什么样的后果。双唇微张，偏着头看着林在范，小舌头时不时舔着有些干裂的嘴唇。

林在范眸色又深了几分，将朴珍荣踩在椅子上的那条腿抱在臂弯中，又把他的一只手拉在身后，朴珍荣眼角泛着红，灭顶的快感涌来让人失神。

 

“老公……哥哥……唔…啊啊……”

 

林在范将人放下抽出性器，小穴还不舍地吸着柱身，突如其来的空虚感让朴珍荣抖了下身子，不解地看向身后的爱人。林在范伸手拍了一下眼前的翘臀。

 

“宝贝儿，小嘴儿很饥渴啊。嗯？转过来面向我。”

 

林在范让朴珍荣抱住自己的脖子，自己抱起他的一条腿，在穴口蹭了几下又捅了进去，朴珍荣还未因为突如其来的填满叫出声就被双脚离地的抱起来。

 

“啊啊啊……好爽……”

 

林在范抱着朴珍荣的膝窝处，这个姿势使他由于惯性往下坠，性器一下子捅到更深的地方，虽然动作很缓慢但每一次顶弄都戳在那处软肉上，时不时蹭过内壁其他的敏感点。

 

“…啊啊啊……老公……太…太激烈了……好胀啊啊……”

 

湿热肠肉绞着粗大的性器不放，被操得已经松软的小穴早就汁水淋漓，迎合着林在范的动作动着屁股。

 

“啊啊……啊……好舒服……用力……”

 

林在范托着怀里人的臀部，更快速猛烈地顶弄着，抱着人走到床边让人跨坐在自己身上，性器一下捅到那个点上，一下一下地捣弄着那足够令朴珍荣疯狂的敏感处。

 

“啊啊啊…太深了……啊啊！……”朴珍荣张着嘴，身体绷直快感如洪水决堤，全身颤抖地射了出来。林在范没有给人喘息的机会，朴珍荣双目失神地还在高潮的余韵中就被穴内的性器再次拉回这场还未结束的情事中。

林在范埋首在朴珍荣胸口出舔弄着胸前的一边，粗长的性器毫不留情地埋在最深处，刚刚射过的身体还很敏感，情不自禁地扭着腰摆着臀部挺着胸膛让人疼爱他，满是情绪的双眼盯着林在范，舔了舔自己的下唇，主动捧着脸吻住了林在范，舌尖描绘着唇形，腰部迎合地转着讨好他求欢。

 

穴内深处的瘙痒让朴珍荣不满地嘟起了嘴，自己撑着林在范的肩上下动了起来，可怎样都不够解决那难受的感觉。

 

“啊啊…在范哥哥…老…老公…帮我…操我……要……”

 

林在范掐着朴珍荣的腰，腰处已经有明显的指印，在白嫩的皮肤上格外显眼。林在范用牙叼着朴珍荣胸前的一点，疼痛感让小穴蒙的收缩，乳首周围已经是又红又紫的牙印还翻着水光。

 

“唔啊啊……右边…啊要……啊……”边说着边自己伸手捏起另一边的，左手不自觉地伸进自己嘴里啃咬舔弄，口水顺着下巴往下滴，前面的性器早就硬的滴水，磨蹭着林在范的腹部，后穴被填的满满当当，性器每一下都贯穿顶在最深处。  
积累的快感越来越明显，小穴收缩的频率也越来越高，朴珍荣嘴里的呻吟声也更加放荡，林在范觉出他是快射了，更加速地挺动着。

 

“啊啊啊…要…要射了…啊啊…”

 

林在范伸手堵住朴珍荣柱身前端，不断地继续蹭着后穴的敏感点，“乖宝贝，等我一起。”

“呜呜呜…不行了…让我射…老公…啊啊啊……”林在范又喘着粗气顶弄了十几下，松开禁锢他性器的手，闷哼着射在了小穴深处，朴珍荣的白浊也如数落在两人胯间。

 

酒精作用下朴珍荣昏昏欲睡，林在范不满足的拉着他又来了一次，迷迷糊糊不知道做到多久，林在范抱着他去清理也没有意识，被放到床上时，本能地蹭进了林在范怀里，“晚安…老公……”

 

 

END.


End file.
